Alguien tiene que ceder
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: Hermione y Draco se dejan llevar por las hormonas... miles de situaciones se desencadenan a partir de un deliz y la vida de todos empieza a cambiar. Se acerca una época oscura y la ayuda vendrá de quien menos se espera.
1. Carta al lector

Hola mis queridísimos lectores,

Primero, quiero disculparme por haberme tomado tanto tiempo para volver, pero yo prometí nunca abandonar una historia y no lo voy a hacer. La verdad este último año estuvo lleno de cambios en mi vida, que creo que serán para bien y ahora que estoy una vez más con los dos pies en la tierra y la cabeza en las nubes, retomare el camino del fanfiction. Quiero que sepan que extrañe mucho subir historias y leer sus opiniones y que tengo varias historias nuevas en el horno.

Acerca de esta les quiero decir que la voy a cambiar un poco. Fue mi primera historia y considero que de tres años para acá he evolucionado como escritora así que la voy a pulir. El primer capítulo está ya en revisión y pronto estará disponible para que ustedes lo lean. Además tienen la oportunidad de ayudarme señalándome lo que creen que debo cambiar o cosas que debo agregar.

Por último, yo sé lo horrible que es ver un anuncio de nuevo capítulo solo para descubrir que es una notificación, por favor perdónenme, intentare que la versión revisada de la historia valga la pena.

Con todo el amor de mi corazón dramionero,

Karii


	2. Guerra

_**Como ya saben, este fue mi primer fic y le tengo un cariño especial. Esta es la versión revisada y en ustedes está condenarla o salvarla. Tendrá capítulos nuevos pero también los originales con algunos cambios Los disclaimers se van a quedar igual **_

_**Disclaimer:**__No soy rubia, ni rica, ni británica… así que tampoco poseo el Universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes :'(_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**Capítulo 1: Guerra**

Otro lunes como cualquier otro en Hogwarts. Hermione se dirigía a su clase de aritmancia… iba a llegar tarde, todo por culpa de Ron y Harry y sus estúpidos problemas, ya se la iban a pagar. En un corredor vacío decidió echar a correr; a pesar de que el profesor Vector era bastante comprensivo y ella de lejos era su alumna favorita no quería atrasarse, no le gustaba aprovecharse de la simpatía de sus maestros. Estaba inmersa en planes de cómo vengarse del pelirrojo y "el niño que vivió" cuando sintió que chocaba contra alguien. Su mochila voló hacia un lado, desparramando sus libros y pergaminos.

-¡Auch!

-Discúlpame, fue mi culpa, debí haberme fijado por donde iba –dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas- de verdad lo siento.

-No esperaba nada mejor de una _sangre-sucia_ y menos si eres tú, Granger –le respondió el aludido, que no era otro que Draco Malfoy- sabes, los ojos que tienes en la cara sirven para otras cosas aparte de leer.

-Me retracto, es también culpa tuya por no quitarte de mi camino –_genial, su día no hacía sino empeorar_- tendrías que mirar a más de un palmo de tu nariz.

- Deberías cuidar la forma en como le hablas a tus superiores, ratón de biblioteca; -le dirigió una mueca de disgusto y altanería muy propia de él-. Ahora tendré que volver a bañarme.

- ¡Oh! Hasta ahora caes en cuenta de lo mal que hueles Malfoy… me quedaría a discutir contigo eternamente, pero no quiero llegar tarde a clase por culpa tuya… ¡Accio libros!, ¡Reparo!, –decidió dejar de insultarlo, no quería terminar en una pelea con varitas presentes-.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la túnica, se acomodó el uniforme y se marchó sin dirigirle una mirada a su rival. El rubio la vio alejarse a paso vivo y luego perderse por el corredor, seguida por la lluvia de rizos castaños que parecían tener vida propia.

Draco la odiaba. A él le habían enseñado a odiar a todos los sangre sucias, pero a ella la detestaba en particular. Detestaba que ella fuera la mejor de la clase, que se llevara tan bien con las demás personas, que fuera tan linda. Porque Merlín que ella era todas esas cosas y no debía serlo, como se atrevía un ser inferior como ella. No tenía derecho a enfrentarlo como si fueran iguales. Él era superior, el último descendiente de los Malfoy y de los Black… ella no le llegaría jamás a la suela de los zapatos.

Pero la odiaba aún más porque había llamado su atención. Porque aunque le doliera en su amor propio confesarlo, pensaba en ella más de lo que era sano. Que se lo llevara el carajo.

Hermione había llegado a clase de aritmancia tarde y para colmo de males, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que decía el profesor… pero lo peor de lo peor era que quien la mantenía distraída era nada más y nada menos que el estúpido de Draco Malfoy. No entendía como era que él era capaz de descolocarla de esa manera, de hacerla actuar como una irracional y hacerla perder el control. Había algo en ese chico que le ponía los nervios de punta y ahora era su culpa que no hubiese entendido una lección por primera vez desde que pisaba Hogwarts.

- Pansy, no puedo quedarme, tengo turno en la biblioteca.

Draco agradeció tener que ir a hacer rondas. No era que la tarea de prefecto fuera muy agradable pero Pansy Parkinson podía ser asfixiante y le daba una excusa para alejarse de sus estúpidos intentos de seducirlo. Desde su pelea con Granger tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y había decidido quedarse en la sala común en vez de ir a cenar al comedor donde de seguro habría demasiado ruido. Pero hubiera preferido eso si hubiese sabido que Pansy estaría allí para molestarlo. Se la quitó de encima y salió por el agujero de la pared lo más rápido que pudo. El sol se había ocultado y por las ventanas del castillo solo se apreciaba la oscuridad que siempre precede a la lluvia. "Miserable frio, debí traer mi bufanda" pensaba el joven Slytherin mientras subía el cuello de su túnica para evitar las corrientes frías de los pasillos y se dirigía en la semioscuridad hacia la biblioteca.

- Ron, tienes turno de biblioteca y se te está haciendo tarde.

- Por piedad Hermione, cúbreme solo esta vez, aun no termino el ensayo acerca de la poción de la verdad.

- Esta bien ¡pero es la última vez! Y solo porque estás haciendo tus deberes.

- Eres el ser más maravilloso que conozco, gracias.

- Me debes una.

Hermione caminaba sumida en pensamientos en la penumbra del castillo. "Morgana me estoy congelando, un internado en un castillo de piedra en pleno Reino Unido, ¡qué idea tan fantástica!" Hermione a veces se preguntaba si los fundadores estaban tan zafados como Dumbledore, quizás la genialidad conllevaba a eso.

Hoy no había sido uno de sus mejores días, el concepto de 'Síndrome del lunes' le venía de perlas a la meditabunda Gryffindor. Se sentía frustrada porque no se había podido sacar a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza en todo el día, tanto que le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza en la pared. Siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos para no congelarse en esa noche de llovizna.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pero se convenció de que debía ser el otro prefecto. "Que forma más grata de terminar el día, al lado de la comadreja…" en efecto ese lunes, Gryffindors y Slytherins debían realizar sus rondas de patrullaje juntos. Draco asumió que se trataba de Ron Weasley pues los turnos nocturnos eran de los chicos. "Mejor hago silencio y así lo evito hasta que se largue" pensó, y con este propósito se escondió tras una estantería de libros de aritmancia.

"Esto está muy solo" pensaba Hermione al entrar en la biblioteca y no encontrarse con otro prefecto. Pero ella era de las que simplemente le veían el lado positivo a todo y decidió que aprovecharía su ronda para repasar la clase que no había entendido, así no se perdería esa oportunidad a solas en la biblioteca. Con este propósito, se dirigió a la sección de aritmancia.

- ¿Qué hace la prefecta perfecta vagabundeando fuera de turno? ¿Acaso cubres a tu noviecito, la comadreja?

- ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Me vas a denunciar?

- Ah, pero eso quiere decir que Weasley si es tu novio -los ojos grises se opacaron al preguntar-.

- No, no fue eso lo que quise decir, -la chica se sonrojó y sus ojos chispeaban con enojo-. Además, eso a ti no te incumbe Malfoy…

Hermione decidió continuar estudiando, segura de que Malfoy no se metería con ella. Se dirigió a una de las estanterías al fondo de la sección en la que estaba pero se puso nerviosa pues notó que el chico la seguía. Trato de salir de esa parte de la biblioteca pero fue en vano, el rubio estaba cortando su único medio de escape.

- Ahora tratas de huir de mi Granger, ¿acaso te pongo nerviosa? –lo oyó murmurar, tan bajo que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

- ¡Ja! Eres un pequeño iluso Malfoy, pero prefiero que mantengas tu distancia –le respondió la chica aún de espaldas. Sabía que estaba muy cerca.

Sintió que él se alejaba unos pasos, tal vez preparando el sartal de insultos que se estaba guardando. Lenta, muy lentamente, dio la vuelta en su lugar. Los ojos metálicos la miraban con un brillo extraño y el rubio se volvía a acercar, demasiado para su comodidad.

-Aléjate Malfoy, invades mi espacio personal, además tengo una varita y sé cómo usarla.

-Entonces… me tienes miedo -dijo, dando un paso más hacia ella.

Hermione sacó la varita en un acto reflejo y la apunto hacia el pecho de su oponente. Draco miro con sorna el objeto de madera y con mano firme lo hizo a un lado, tocándola por primera vez. Granger tenía las manos muy frías. Mientras la observaba se preguntaba cómo era que no lo había hechizado todavía. Los ojos de la castaña lo observaban con indecisión, las pupilas tan dilatadas que los hacían parecer más oscuros. La boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas del frio. Se veía tan _deseable_… ese pensamiento lo hizo sacudir la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Sin pensar la atrajo con un brusco tirón hasta que la tenía pegada a él.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Preguntó Hermione en un susurro-.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago?

- Si esta es tu nueva idea de broma, desde ahora te digo que es completamente irracional…

- Oh, cállate Granger

- No te atre…. –pero Hermione nunca pude terminar de hablar porque de pronto Draco estaba besándola.

"Que me lleve el diablo, estoy besando a Hermione Granger" era lo único en la que Draco podía pensar. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Lo único que sabía es que quería que ella se callara ¿y qué mejor forma de cerrarle la boca que con un beso? Pero ahora que sus labios se encontraban sobre los de ella y de hecho la había callado no tenía la mínima intensión de detenerse. La sostenía por la cintura de manera que si ella quería, se podía soltar, pero ello no había intentado separarse. Esto le dio un nuevo impulso pues no lo estaba rechazando, y comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella intentando obtener una respuesta.

Hermione estaba en estado de shock. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. El mismo chico que la había despreciado desde sus primeros días en el colegio, ahora trataba de obtener una respuesta de sus labios. No tenía ganas de pelear y no se podía explicar la razón. Lo único que quería era besarlo a él sin tener que pensar en nada. Comenzó a responder el beso y sintió el calor invadirla.

Sagrado Merlín, si se besaron. Malfoy sabía un poco a jugo de calabaza y ranas de chocolate. Sus labios estaban un poco agrietados por el frio pero rozarlos con los suyos se sentía maravilloso. Con una mano acaricio la aspereza de su mandíbula y luego la nuca, donde jugo con sus cabellos increíblemente suaves. La calidez de sus cuerpos tan juntos como podían estar la hacía sentir un poco mareada. Las manos de él tocando todo a su alcance, como buscando. Lo natural que se sentía lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo, se sentía perfecto. No se detuvo a pensar en eso porque no quería, no podía parar. Apretó más los ojos y se dijo que eran chicos y los chicos tenían todo el derecho a ser un poco irresponsables… ella tenía todo el derecho a no pensar, por una vez en su vida, en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella sabía un poco a tarta de cereza y caramelo. Draco apretó su cadera en un abrazo, para hacerla acercarse, mientras con los dedos de su mano libre comenzó a acariciarla encima de la ropa. Sus brazos, sus hombros, su cintura, su pecho, nada era suficiente. Quería tocarla toda y no pensar, porque si pensaba iba a estar muy arrepentido.

La castaña soltó un gemido, mitad de placer, mitad de terror al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban llegando. Podía sentir la erección del Slytherin creciendo contra su vientre, eso es lo más lejos que jamás había llegado con un chico; trato de empujarlo, de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte y sus labios la obligaban a responder al disparate en el que estaban sumidos. Después del segundo intento, Draco se separó un poco, ambos respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos húmedos, la mirada de él era especialmente lasciva, sus ropas desordenadas por las caricias, sus cuerpos temblando… aún sin soltar el abrazo, el rubio murmuro contra el pulso enloquecido del cuello de la castaña:

-Yo sé que me voy a ir al infierno por decirte esto Granger, pero en este momento no quiero parar –le gustó verla sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba- no sé porque lo hice, ni porque no me detuviste, pero los Malfoys nunca se arrepienten de sus actos.

-Cállate Malfoy… simplemente no quiero pensar por un momento, ¿si? –su voz se notaba tensa, pero decidida- no me dejes pensar.

-Como gustes.

Draco la volvió a besar, esta vez trato de controlarse para ir más lento y no asustarla, pero fue en vano. Había demasiada química entre ellos dos, al parecer, porque cada roce de sus labios, cada caricia de sus manos lo hacía desear más y más y más… y todo lo que pudiera tomar.

-Malfoy, por favor… -susurró Hermione un rato después, mientras los labios del rubio le acariciaban el cuello- tengo que irme.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención de soltarte ahora…

- Tienes que hacerlo, nuestros amigos van a notar nuestra demora y vendrán a buscarnos, hurón botador.

- ¿Te preocupas de lo que Potty y la comadreja puedan pensar o hacer si nos encuentran en esta situación? –preguntó con sorna, pero aun sin soltarla.

- ¿Y a ti no te preocupa lo que puedan decir tus amiguitos sangre limpia al respecto?

Él se abstuvo de contestar y en cambio la besó con determinación y fuerza, como castigándola por arruinar el momento. Por alguna razón que no podía explicarse, se sentía aprehensivo al pensar en no volver a hacer esto con Granger nunca más. Si, era un desliz, pero para él sería mejor si se volvía algo regular. Morgana, en que rayos estaba pensando. "Ella es Hermione Granger" se repetía como una letanía en su cabeza, pero no lo hacía sentir ni un atimo de remordimiento por desear más de lo que estaban haciendo.

Había algo en los besos de Malfoy que la hacía sentir deseada. Ser la mejor amiga de dos varones no ayudaba mucho a definir la imagen sexual de sí misma. No que sus amigos fueran las personas más adecuadas para ayudarla a aclararse. Ron solo había notado que era una chica el año pasado en el Baile de Navidad y eso había matado los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo hacia él. Lo que estaba haciendo con Malfoy la hacía consciente de su feminidad. Tal vez era una locura, pero no quería no volver a besarlo nunca más.

Después de un largo momento en que solo se oían suspiros entrecortados, gemidos y una que otra risa se separaron, a fuerza de que la Gryffindor mordiera con excesiva fuerza el cuello del Slytherin. Buscó el aliento unos instantes hasta que su respiración dejo de parecer la de un asmático.

- Hagamos un trato; nos encontraremos en una semana a las diez, en el cuarto de menesteres, -dijo Draco fingiendo solemne seriedad- al menos para aclararnos que paso aquí.

- Que así sea…mientras tanto… Guerra, -respondió Hermione con la misma solemne faz, pero ahogándose de la risa y extendiendo la mano para que el la estrechara-.

- Guerra, -respondió el en un susurro sensual, apretándole la mano y atrayéndola hacia si para un último beso.

_**Chan chan chan… acá esta mi primer capítulo revisado, ustedes juzgaran. En serio espero que les haya gustado…. Opiniones, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.**_

_**Bueno, se reciben desde tomatazos hasta declaraciones de amor eterno…**_

_**Y obvio, también se reciben reviews n.n**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


End file.
